


Untitled (26)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grieving and feeling guilty after the events of “Father’s Day”, Rose doesn’t believe the Doctor will have any more use for her in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (26)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pir8grl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/gifts).



> Written for Pir8grl, who was the winner of a drabble in my 500 follower celebration, over on Tumblr. Her request was: “ _Ooohhh…I would love a Nine/Rose cuddle fic!_ ” 
> 
> Well, it turned into a double drabble, and the cuddling is only at the end… still, I hope you like it, darling.

* * *

Rose hung her head. Grief over watching her father die fought for a place in her aching heart with the shame she felt over her selfish, angry words to the Doctor and her rash actions that had placed the entire world at risk.

She really _was_ just a stupid ape. He’d surely want to drop her back home, now. After all, it was only last week that he had said, “I only take the best.” And after today… that was definitely not her. Not anymore.

“I’ll jus’…” Unable to meet his eyes, she gestured toward her room. “I’ll go pack.”

\--oOo—

“What d’ya wanna do that for?”

She shrugged. “Jus’ figured… y’know…” Hot tears burned in her eyes.

“Don’t be so stupid.”

She bristled. “Oi! I’m not–”

“No, you’re not. Now, sit,” he commanded, indicating the jump-seat.

Exhausted, she didn’t argue.

“Budge up.” He cast off his jacket, nudging her over to make room for him. He covered her hand with one of his, offering a gentle squeeze; the other, he wrapped around her shoulders, tugging her against him. “C’m’ere.”

She nestled into the soft wool of his jumper, finding peace and comfort, overwhelming acceptance and belonging in his embrace.

* * *

 


End file.
